


Hughs, Bunnies, and Heels…Oh My!

by Mojo_Jackles (Roving_Matilda)



Series: Party 'Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roving_Matilda/pseuds/Mojo_Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the Playboy Bunny party…will Jensen survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hughs, Bunnies, and Heels…Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I wasn’t really planning on writing a second story so soon it was just that this entered my head and refused to leave. So here it is. The Playboy Bunny party. No real bunnies were hurt during the writing of this story. The Traci in the story is the actress that plays our favorite blind!psychic, Pam.

Jensen sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly while refusing to look anywhere but straight ahead.  He could feel Jared vibrating with excitement next to him and it took all of Jensen’s self control to not snap at him.  He knew that tonight was going to be fun and that by the end of it he was going to be beyond happy with the activities of the evening, but at this moment in time all he wanted to do was turn around and run away.  The door in front of him flung open, interrupting Jensen’s ramblings.

Mike stood in the doorway grinning like a maniac, wearing a bad wig of white hair, smoking jacket, silk pajamas, and slippers.  Tucked into the crook of one of his arms was a bunny; a real, live bunny, that had on a tuxedo collar and cuffs.  “You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Jared said with a laugh.

Mike grinned.  “Well hello Hugh and …flasher.”

Jensen let out in angry sigh and ripped off the trench coat that he’d had wrapped around himself before leaving the house.  He did feel a small amount of pride at watching Mike’s jaw fall open as he took in Jensen in a black Playboy Bunny costume: blond wig in place, big curls falling down and resting against Jensen’s “breasts”. Jensen knew that his make-up was impeccable thanks to Shannon, who was bribed this time with a weekend in a nice hotel.  He knew it wasn’t necessary, but he really appreciated how much time she spent working on this and that she didn’t laugh at him when he sidled up to her blushing like crazy to ask for her help.  The tuxedo collar wasn’t too tight so he didn’t feel like he was being choked, and the corset didn’t make breathing completely impossible.  The nylons were itchy and felt uncomfortable against his bare sensitive skin, especially since they were on underneath everything but they did make his legs look amazing.  He shifted a little bit and felt the scratch of the nylons across his inner thighs; Jared had shoved him into the shower and then covered his legs in Nair so that he was completely hairless.  Jensen’s biggest problem was that he’d been talked into getting four-inch stiletto heels that he was barely able to stand in, let alone walk.

Jared turned and rested the bunny ears on Jensen’s head before bending down and picking up the coat and wrapping his arm around Jensen’s waist.  “Come on Honey Bunny, let’s go enjoy the party.”   Mike’s laugh followed them into the house, which Jensen chose to ignore since he was too busy concentrating on not falling flat on his face.  He did break into a huge smile when Jared gave Mike the finger and leaned down and whispered in Jensen’s ear, “You look so fucking hot.”

When they entered the room where the party was mainly being held, the silence that fell made Jensen feel sick.  He tried to turn and run but stumbled on the heels; luckily Jared caught him and pulled him hard against his body.  Jensen gasped when he felt Jared’s hard cock against his butt; then had to bite back a groan as Jared did a slight thrust.  He blushed as he noticed everyone gaping at him.  Jared straightened him up and then stepped to the side and said, “Ladies and gentlemen, I present Honey Bunny!”

Jensen just glared at him before carefully walking over to the bar and grabbing a champagne flute that was sitting on the bar and slamming the contents back.  Conversation slowly picked up again, and Jensen sighed, grabbed another glass and swallowed that one in one drink as well.  He ignored Jared when he slid up behind him until Jared moved the hair off his neck and kissed it gently.  “Slow down, baby, I don’t want you getting drunk.  Remember you and I have plans for later this evening.”

Turning, Jensen looked at Jared and gave him a shy smile before grabbing a bottle of water and taking a sip.  Jared broke into a smile and leaned down to give him a quick peck before walking off to talk to Mike.  Jensen let out a sigh and then blushed when Tom leaned against the bar next to him.  “So do I even want to know what Jared did to convince you to wear that?” Jensen gave a small shake of his head; he certainly wasn’t going to tell Tom about how much he and Jared had enjoyed Mike’s last party, or rather their after-party. 

“Where did you even FIND that?” Tom asked in a loud voice.

Jensen blushed all over again and fumbled over his answer.  He flashed back to when he met Veronica.  When Jared had called her up, Veronica had said she’d gladly help Jared’s friend with the basics.  So the next day, while Jared was busy filming some fighting scenes with Genevieve, he went to Devine Tension’s Beauty Shop to meet up with Veronica, who had said that Jensen should wear a pink shirt to identify himself.  Jensen felt uncomfortable walking into the store in his shades and ball cap wearing one of Jared’s ugly flower patterned shirts.

Looking around the shop, he didn’t see anyone that resembled the description that Jared had given him.  Sighing, Jensen reached into his pocket to try and get ahold of Jared to ask for the description again in case he’d misheard something.   That’s when he noticed the big biker staring at him through the window.  Jensen swallowed loudly and nervously turned to disappear further into the store when he heard then door open and a hand fall onto his shoulder. “Alec?” said the deep, gravelly voice from behind.

“Sorry, no.” Jensen said quickly while doing a quick glance back and flinching when he saw that it was the biker.

The man looked confused for a second, then broke into a huge smile and said in a much higher voice, “Darling, I’m SURE you’re the one I’m looking for.  You’re Alec, Jay’s friend, right?  Sorry I couldn’t look my usual FAB-U-LOUS self, had to go meet my brother. Ugh! And since he has problems with Veronica I always make sure to come as Victor.  I guess Jay didn’t give you the message that I left him this morning.”

Jensen heard several noises leave his mouth before he was able to gain enough control to say, “No. No messages. Sorry. Yeah I’m Alec.  You just…wow…sorry I thought you were coming in here to beat me up.”

Victor let out an airy laugh and said, “Oh sugar, trust me, beating you up is the LAST thing on my mind.  So I know I’m supposed to help you with the basics, but do you have any idea what kind of outfit you wanna wear?  That helps determine what you’re buying today.”

Feeling his face heat up, Jensen took a deep breath and said, “I want to dress up as a Playboy Bunny.”

“Oh. Well, that’s more of an advanced course, how about something simpler?”

Jensen shook his head and stated firmly, “I’m dressing up as a Playboy Bunny.”

Victor pursed his lips and eyed Jensen critically over the rim of his aviators. “And why might I ask is it so important that you dress up as a Playboy Bunny?”

“Because that’s what I want to do.”

“Yes, yes, I’ve got that part, but why?  What is it about the Playboy Bunny that makes you wanna do it instead of something like your friend Jay did?”

“Jay is not my friend, he is my boyfriend, and he went to a LOT of trouble to look really nice for me and I want to be able to do the same for him.  I want him to be proud to have me on his arm, and not just because he loves me but because he knows that secretly everyone else in the room also wants me; even if it’s just for one night.” Jensen said quickly.

Victor was waving his hands around his eyes and said in a choked up voice, “OH! You’re going to make me cry.  I just love young lovers.  I knew there was something up with Jay.  He kept fighting me on not going over the top, now I get it.  You are a very lucky boy, and so is he if you’re going to put on a Bunny costume for him.”

Jensen just blushed and smiled tightly.  “All right then, that means you’re going to need a gaff for sure because we’re not going to be able to hide ANYTHING. Then the actual costume itself, nylons, heels, and if you’re doing the Bunny then we’re going to have to get a cleavage enhancer. And, darling, let's discuss wigs.  I’m thinking you need to do the bleached blond look and then maybe slut it up with the make-up.”

“Jensen.” Tom said in a tone that indicated he’d been trying to get his attention.

Blushing Jensen said, “Sorry man, zoned out for a second. What were you saying?”

“I was asking you where did you find a Playboy Bunny outfit that would fit you.”  Tom said with a smirk.

Jared came bounding over, interrupting their discussion, and said, “Tom, leave my Honey Bunny alone.  Baby, Mike said that I couldn’t play with Miss October because he suspects too much sugar intake.”

“Miss October?”

“His bunny, Jen!” Jared said with a pout while pointing over to the pen that was set up in the corner where the bunny from earlier was happily sitting.

Jensen looked back at Jared and smiled before grabbing the collar of his robe and pulling him up against himself.  “Am I not bunny enough for you? Do you already want to replace me?” he said in a quiet voice against Jared’s lips. 

Jared growled and pulled Jensen into a proper kiss, forgetting that they were in a room with their friends.  All he could think about was how Jensen’s ass looked in the costume, little tail wiggling back and forth taunting him.

“I will throw water on both of you if you don’t cool it down!” Mike yelled from right next to them.

Jensen pulled away and looked at Mike with unfocused eyes and swollen lips.  Jared kept kissing along Jensen’s jaw and then nibbling on his ear.  “I mean it, guys, I will throw water on both of you and ruin those lovely, lovely outfits.” Jensen whimpered and gently pushed Jared away.

Jared turned to glare at Mike and then broke into a massive smile as he pulled Jared into his side.  “So where’s the food?”

Mike let the change of conversation go and directed everyone into the other room where there were three people lying on tables.  Jensen tried to turn and leave the room but Jared kept him tucked into his side.  Two men and one woman were laid out with various sushi confections placed delicately all over their bodies.  Jared herded Jensen towards the table closest to them, which had a gentleman laying on it.  Jensen tried hard to not look at the man’s face, but then he heard “Jared, what’re you doing here without Jensen?” and his eyes flew up and connected with Misha eyes that were now widening in shock. “Oh.”

“Misha!” Jensen gasped and then looked back down at the body that was on display and licked his lips. 

Misha broke into a smile and said, “Hey Jensen.  You look really good tonight.”

“Thanks, so do you.” Jensen’s eyes widened in horror and he clamped his hand over his mouth.

Jared glanced down at Jensen.  “What did you just say?” he asked with a grin.

“Nothing.” Jensen said in a squeak.

Jared smiled at his boyfriend’s blush and carefully grabbed a piece of sushi using the chopsticks that were sitting on the table, dipping it in the sauce that Misha indicated would be good, and then held it up in front of Jensen.  Jumping at the piece of fish that had randomly appeared in front of him, Jensen turned to look at Jared, who just had the sushi follow and then fed it to Jensen when he opened his mouth to ask a question.  Jensen moaned at the flavors that exploded in his mouth and smiled as he watched Jared concentrate on his mouth.

Jensen picked up a roll, dipped it in soy sauce, and, with a hand underneath to catch any sauce that would spill, fed it to Jared.  Jared finished the roll and then leaned down and kissed Jensen, swiping his tongue over his lower lip.  “Tastes good.” Jared said.

“Mike always has the best food.” Jensen whispered while leaning forward for another kiss.

Jared pulled back picked up another piece, fed it to Jensen, and said, “Wasn’t talking about the food.”

Jensen glanced over at Misha who was watching them closely with a smile on his face.  “Let’s see what else is around.” Jensen said as he pulled Jared away from the table and headed to the one that had the woman lying across it, thinking he would find escape there.  “Traci!” Jared said with a smile.

“Hey boys,” the woman said with a smile.

“What are you doing here, like that?” Jensen asked.

Traci smiled Pam’s lecherous grin and said, “Mike invited me to the party, but then called me up a couple days later and said that he’d pay me a pretty penny to lie on a table naked covered in sushi for a couple people, but that it was all very private and no one would talk about it. So here I am.”

Jared looked around and then selected a piece that was resting between Traci’s breasts before feeding it to Jensen.  Smiling shyly at Traci Jensen selected a piece, dipped it in sauce, and then turned and slid it between Jared’s lips, darting forward and kissing Jared while biting off a bit for himself.  Jared smiled at the new game happily mimicking Jensen’s actions with the next piece he picked up. The two spent some time selecting, feeding, and sharing various pieces of sushi with each other.  Finally, Jensen couldn’t ignore the noises that Traci was making anymore and took Jared’s hand and started to walk away.  “I’ll still be able to watch, you know,” Traci said with a grin.

At the last table Jensen turned to pick up a couple of glasses of sake that were resting along the edges of this gentleman’s legs.  Taking a sip and turning to hand Jared a glass Jensen started choking when he caught the smile of the man on the table. “CHRIS!” Jensen yelled causing the other people around them to chuckle.

“Hey man, how’s it going?”

“You’re naked. Why are you naked? Why am I looking at you naked?” Jensen rambled.

“Because this idiot bet against me.” Mike said as he walked up and put a hand on Jensen’s and Jared’s shoulders while looking down at the man now glaring at him.

Jensen broke into a huge grin and turned back to Chris, “You really need to learn to not bet against Mike.”

“Yeah, whatever, Jenny.  I can’t wait to tell Steve all about you getting in touch with your feminine side.”

“You’ll also have to mention that you were lying naked with people eating sushi off of you.” Jensen said with a smile.

“I have no shame. You do.” Chris said.

Jensen glared and took a drink of sake.  “You tell anyone about this evening, you make fun of him in any way and I will be the one that makes you pay for it.  I will enjoy it and nothing you say will be able to shame me.” Jared said in a firm voice that caused all three men to turn and look at him.

“What? I will not have him embarrassed for something I talked him into.”

Smiling Jensen leaned forward and said, “My boyfriend is the best.” Jared sighed into the kiss that Jensen gave him, then pulled back turned and grabbed a piece of sushi that was sitting just above the flower that was covering Chris’s bits.

Grabbing a second glass of sake Jensen looked around at his friends and smiling over how they were chatting casually with Misha, Traci, and Chris.  Taking another sip Jensen looked at Chris and asked, “So, how’s filming for your show going?”

Chris smiled at the peace offering and chatted with Jensen about his show, music, and all the girls that he was supposedly seeing.  Jensen didn’t notice how many glasses of sake he drank until he turned to ask Jared something and almost stumbled, realizing he was tipsy.  Techno music started playing and Jensen turned to Jared and said, “Baby, I wanna dance.”

Jared laughed, wrapped his hands around Jensen’s waist, and asked, “How much have you had to drink?”

“Dunno. But I feel good.”

Jared fed Jensen another slice of sushi and then wiped at the sauce that was caught in the corner of Jensen’s mouth. Turning his head Jensen caught Jared’s thumb and sucked it into his mouth while looking directly into Jared’s eyes.  Jared moaned quietly as he pulled his thumb out slowly and then wrapped his hand into the wig and pulled Jensen forward and plundered his mouth.

“Take me home, Jared. Please. Take me home.” Jensen moaned.

Jared looked wildly around and then yelled, “MIKE!” causing Mike to whip around and look at him inquisitively. “We’re gonna go.”  Mike broke into a huge grin as he took in Jensen moving against Jared’s side while whispering into his ear.  “You owe me!” Mike yelled as he watched them both walk out, Jared practically carrying Jensen so they could leave that much quicker. 

* * *

 

Crashing through the door Jensen moaned loudly and worked his tongue into Jared’s mouth. “Fuck me. Can’t wait for you to fuck me.  Your big dick plowing into me over and over again. You’re going to fuck me so good, I know it.”

Jared let out a growl, put his hands on Jensen’s ass, and lifted him up, grinning when the wig slid off and revealed Jensen’s messed up hair, before turning and slamming him into the door, while attacking Jensen’s mouth and fighting for dominance.  “Yeah I’m gonna open you nice and wide with my cock.  You’re gonna forget everything by the time I let you go tonight.  Took everything I had to not pull you into Mike’s room and mess up his sheets.  You looked so good in your skimpy little costume.  Everyone wanted you.  You know that don’t you? Every. Single. One. But you’re mine.  All mine.”

Jared bit Jensen’s bottom lip firmly before pulling back and putting him back on the floor, holding him for a moment so that he didn’t fall when his knees wobbled.  They started heading towards the stairs leading to the bedroom, kissing and grabbing at each other along the way.  Suddenly, Jared turned Jensen towards the living room and said, “Gonna fuck you bent over the couch.  You’re going to look so pretty with your ass in the air begging me to take you.”

Jensen whimpered and stumbled towards the couch before stretching his torso across the back with his arms resting on the edge, gripping tightly.  Then he turned and looked at Jared over his shoulder and with a smirk slowly pushed his ass out and then shook it.  “I’ve been a bad bunny.”

Lurching forward Jared bent over Jensen and bit his shoulder causing the other man to cry out at the pain mixing in with the pleasure.  Running his hands down the side of the corset Jared found the bottom of it and slid his fingers between the tight fabric and Jensen’s skin and, catching the sides of the panties that Jensen was wearing, pulled down the underwear and the nylons until they were resting at his knees.  Jensen gasped as his dick filled rapidly and sprang upwards.  “Heels.  Take the heels off, otherwise I’m going to break an ankle.”

Jared leaned over Jensen’s back and whispered in his ear, “Nope. Leave them on.  Going to fuck you while you’re wearing them. And you’re not going to break an ankle because I’m going to keep you upright.”

Pulling back to look down at the view he’d created, Jared’s mouth watered at the sight of  Jensen’s bare legs.  He just couldn’t wait to run his hands over them and see how different they felt without hair.  Kneeling on the floor behind his boyfriend Jared licked his lips and did what he’d been thinking about, feeling the bare skin of the thighs and groaning as Jensen slowly spread his legs. Working his way further between them, causing the man to be spread even wider, Jared nosed at the balls that had been freed from their confines before sucking one into his mouth. Jensen gasped and thrust against the couch and then back at Jared.  He could feel precum leaking from the head of his dick that was rubbing against the couch, staining it.

Jared licked his way back to Jensen’s ass and then cupped his cheeks before pulling them apart and laying a kiss directly on Jensen’s hole.  Jensen arched back with a yell, “Jared!”

Pulling back, Jared stood up and undid the tie to his robe before pulling it off, while he watched Jensen watching him through his lashes.  He tossed the robe next to Jensen before unbuttoning the pajama top and stripping that as well.  He toyed with the waist of the pants before stopping and going.  “You know I have to punish you.  I told you to keep your hands to yourself in the car and you didn’t, so I think a spanking is in order.”

“Please, Jay.” Jensen whimpered before biting his lip, trying to hold back all the noises that wanted to slip free.

Jared rubbed one of Jensen’s ass cheeks before pulling back and bringing his hand down quickly.  Smack, smack, smack.  Jared did three rapid fire slaps alternating cheeks. Stopping to rub his handiwork and enjoy the heat that was starting to radiate off of Jensen’s ass, Jared took a moment to appreciate the view.  Leaning forward he bit Jensen’s right cheek before pulling back and starting the spanking up again.  Jared kept at it for another minute until the ass in front of him glowed red and was radiating heat.  Jensen was sobbing begging Jared to just fuck him.  Jared rubbed both cheeks and then let go and stepped back completely so that Jensen couldn’t feel anything but his presence.  Jared stripped himself of the pajama pants and then stepped away and walked over to the desk.  He pulled open the bottom drawer and grabbed the lube he’d put in there before Jensen moved in. 

Turning back around, Jared’s breath caught at the sight of Jensen’s feet encased in heels, stockings and underwear bunched around his knees.  Now he walked back towards Jensen, who had started to shift nervously.  He opened the bottle and smiled at how Jensen’s breath caught hearing it, and with one hand pulled Jensen’s cheeks apart and then carefully tipped the bottle and poured some lube into Jensen’s hole. He set the bottle down on the floor and then rubbed his finger around the edge before pushing slowly in, stopping when he hit his first knuckle.

Jensen let out a cry and arched back trying to fuck himself down onto the finger.  Jared watched the way his boyfriend’s spine dipped, pushing his ass up further.  Getting back to the matter at hand he pushed his finger all the way in and slapping Jensen’s ass just to so he could feel how the muscles clamped down on his finger. “Can’t wait to fuck you, Jen.  You’re so nice and tight.  I’m gonna make it so that you feel me for days to come.  And I’m going to spank you. I’m going to slide into you and I’m going to spank your naughty little ass.”

Sobbing, Jensen just mumbled helplessly, “Please. Do it. Please.”

Jared pulled back his finger and then pushed two in, stretching them out, opening the muscles up but not hitting the hot spot that Jensen was trying to get him to.  Jared stopped and watched as Jensen fucked himself back onto his fingers for several moments before pulling them out.  Watching Jensen’s ass wiggle blindly in the air as he coated his dick, Jared bit his lip to keep from making too much noise.  He guided his cock to his boyfriend’s ass, teasing him by pushing against the hole but not hard enough to penetrate.  Jensen couldn’t take it anymore and slammed his hips back forcing Jared half way into him.  His head arched back as he let out a silent scream over the quick intrusion; he sucked in a gulp of air and hissed, “God. Yes. Fuck me.”

Putting his hands on Jensen’s hips, Jared finished working his way in and then stopped, causing Jensen to make a high pitched whine as he tried to fuck himself but was held in place.  “I told you I was going to spank you,” Jared growled as he pulled one hand back and brought it down on Jensen’s ass, and then gasped as he felt the tight muscles surrounding him clench.  “Yeah baby, that’s perfect.”

“Plea..ple…please Jared. Fuck me.  I’m begging you.” Jensen sobbed.

Jared didn’t answer verbally, just pulled out so slow making sure that Jensen felt all of it, stopping when his head was just left and then slamming forward again.  He almost lost it completely when he heard Jensen let out a please sigh and “thank you.”  Jared leaned over Jensen’s back while continuing his slow pace and leaned down and growled into Jensen’s neck, “I’m going to make you ruin this couch.  You’re going to splash your come all over it and then, then I’m taking you upstairs and starting all over again on our bed.”

Lost in the sensations his boyfriend was creating by expertly manipulating his body, Jensen barely heard the words, but they registered enough for him to know that if he didn’t pass out at some point tonight it was going to be a miracle. He felt his breath hitch every time Jared thrust into him slamming into his prostate.  He knew he was close to losing it but he just couldn’t get there, even as he shifted around trying to get Jared to go deeper.

Jared shifted so that he was standing again and gripped Jensen’s hips, pulling him back harder, trying to help Jensen get over that final edge.  Jensen was sobbing as he still wasn’t able to get over the edge even as Jared bottomed out.  Jared watched his boyfriend fighting for his orgasm and broke into an evil grin pulled his hand back and brought it down hard on Jensen’s ass causing the older man to arch back and clench.  “JAY!” Jensen’s voice cracked and the scream died in his throat as he finished coming and collapsed against the couch.

Pulling out slowly Jared looked down at his boyfriend, who was just barely hanging on to the couch, and smiled.  He’d had to fight hard but he’d succeeded in not coming along with Jensen when he’d clenched down so tight on his dick.  He bent down and picked up Jensen’s left foot, taking off the high heel and pulling down the undergarments and nylons that were wrapped around his ankles, and then repeated the same actions with the right foot.  Standing, Jared turned Jensen to face him, smiling at the confused look on his face, and leaned down to kiss him quickly before pulling back and saying, “Come on, baby, we’re going upstairs.”

“’stairs? Ngh. Can’t mo’ ‘ay,” Jensen whined.

“You only have to do one thing,” Jared said as he wrapped Jensen’s arms around his neck and then put his hands on his ass and for the second time tonight pulled him up before continuing, “all you gotta do is wrap your legs around me.”

Jensen complied and rested his head against Jared’s shoulder, just enjoying being in the younger man’s arms.  He started to wake up when he felt Jared’s hard dick rubbing against his ass as Jared headed towards the stairs. “You didn’t come,” he said inquisitively into Jared’s neck.

“Nope.  Remember I told you, you were going to come and then I was taking you upstairs and starting all over again.” Jared replied and then chuckled when he felt Jensen’s cock give a small jerk.  “I’m going to lay you out on our big bed and I’m going to suck you hard again, then I’m going to have you ride me. You want that baby?”

Jensen swallowed loudly and hid his face in Jared’s neck as he whispered, “Yes.”

Jared continued his slow pace up the stairs and smiled when the man in his arms started to kiss his neck and move against him.  When he reached the bedroom Jared carefully crawled onto their bed with Jensen still wrapped around him before laying him down and kissing him while he stretched over him.  Pulling back, Jared looked down into Jensen’s green eyes and smiled at him before kissing his way down to his chest, stopping at the edge of the bunny outfit.  He worked his way down to Jensen’s dick.  He looked up to see Jensen watching him with his bottom lip bitten. Jared didn’t say anything, just lightly grabbed the cock in front of him and started sucking on the head. 

Jared enjoyed the feeling of Jensen slowly getting hard as he sucked on him, his dick starting to hit the back of Jared’s throat.  Jensen wasn’t really thrusting but he was moving his hips a little bit.  Jared moaned the next time he had all of Jensen in him, which led to Jensen arching his back and gasping.  Sucking slowly as he pulled off, Jared licked the tip once more before stretching back over the older man.  He looked into Jensen’s eyes as he moved and started pushing his dick, which had been hard this whole time, into him.

Intending to have a slower pace than what had happened downstairs Jared started thrusting in and out while kissing Jensen’s neck and murmuring how good Jensen felt.  Jensen, however, derailed Jared’s good intentions when he leaned up and bit Jared’s bottom lip hard before pulling back and looking into his eyes and saying in a firm tone, “I want it hard and I want it fast.  We can take it slow some other night.” He then proceeded to emphasize his point by dragging his nails down Jared’s back, causing his to next thrust to be harder than planned.

Wrapping his arms around him, Jared rolled until the older man was straddling him. “You want it hard and fast, then you do it.”

Smiling contentedly, Jensen hummed happily before opening his eyes and looking down at Jared and whispering, “I wanna feel you for days.  I want to be on set and feel you still, and I’m going to make that happen.”

Jensen braced himself on Jared’s chest and started sliding up and down his cock, grunting when his prostate was hit. Jared watched his boyfriend work himself onto his dick without any help for a bit but then he grabbed Jensen’s hips to pull him down into his thrusts.  Soon Jensen was whimpering, moving faster and then changing position by bracing himself on Jared’s legs. He was looking down at Jared while moaning loudly before he threw his head back.  Jared was trying to hold back but he’d been denying his orgasm for too long and soon he was gasping as he blacked out while he came deep inside of Jensen.  Groaning loudly Jensen suddenly came all over Jared’s chest as his second orgasm slammed into him.  Jared only vaguely noticed Jensen pulling off and falling onto the bed next to him, ripping the collar and cuffs off.

“You know you’re going to kill me one of these days from the sex we have,” Jensen huffed out.

Jared laughed and said, “Yeah, but at least you’ll die happy.”

“Not if you keep teasing me like you do, I’ll die because of chronic blue balls.”

Chuckling, Jared turned to look at his boyfriend, who had begun to burrow into the pillow he’d fallen on.  “Do you need help getting that off?”

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed.

Jared slowly began to undo the hooks that went down the back of the corset.  He smiled as Jensen groaned happily as he was released.  Jared paused when he realized that Jensen didn’t have just a corset on, “babe? What’s this?”

Jensen started blushing and shifted a bit before he said, “It’s what provided me with Bunny acceptable boobs, just unhook it like a bra.”

Working quickly, Jared undid that as well, laughing when Jensen moaned praises to Jesus.  He maneuvered the older man around so that he could pull the two garments out from under him, but left him lying on the bed.  When he came back with a wash cloth to clean up Jensen, Jared, who’d cleaned himself up in the bathroom, found him fast asleep with his legs spread wide open.  He swiftly cleaned up his boyfriend before tossing the wash cloth over his shoulder and crawling into bed next to him.  Jared looked at Jensen sleeping and smiled when he heard his name sighed out. Jared pulled Jensen into him as he settled down on the bed and got them covered. He may not have made Jensen pass out, but he figured that there was going to be another chance, what with Mike constantly throwing parties. 


End file.
